The Lost Hunter
by amandawhinchester
Summary: During a hunt Sam and Dean run across a strange girl, Artemis. This girl just so happens to have a pet hellhound. Not only that both Castiel and Meg have a connection with this girl. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. The begining

Dean looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. "Every where she goes people die right?" Dean asked not happy, "But your saying shes not the problem here?" Just weeks ago Dean and Sam had done a job in Joplin Missouri. The sole of the job was a girl, the first accident had happened a month ago and the girls whole family died. Then she whent to some family members whom also died. Every family she ended up with people died. The really strange part though was that the killings looked to be done by a hell hound other wise a cross roads demon.  
Sam did some investigating at the library and on the web while Dean took a look at the crime scene and talked to a few people. Eventually they discovered that it wasnt a cross roads demon which led them to a dead end. Since when did hell hounds kill people with no master? And how did that girl link in?  
Sam had called a few other hunters and came up with nothing. So he hit the books and for about a week of research and calls he discovered the girl was a tamer. Not only that she didnt know she was killing the people so she was inesent or thats what Sam said. And to be frank Dean was pissed.  
"Dean shes clearly an underdevelped tamer she doesnt even know shes attrackted a hell hound." Sam said slamming down his laptop.  
"But Sam you just said that she probably isnt a tamer I mean one hasnt been around since the Greeks!" Dean shouted standing up. "I wont kill her not until i have proof." He said grabing his gun.  
"OK" The younger Winchester said standing up also. He walked around their tiny motel room. This one in particular was flower themed. The pictures where of wildlife, the bed spreads where flowerel yet unisex at the same time.

Artimis sat in her old home. No one was here now no one to watch over the land that was supposed to be passed through her families generations. "I'm so sick of people dieing!" She screamed hitting the wall.  
She saw a form flicker in the corner. "Oh you again." She sighed. She had been hallucinating ever since her parents died. It was this black dog it was huge but it didnt seem to want to hurt her.  
"I'm really not in the mood now boy." Artimis had accepted the hallucination and name the thing.  
"Do you think you could stop the killing." The black dog just replied with a small whine and a tilt of the head.  
Originally she thought the dog was real until she discovered no one else could see it. She had named it shadow just because it seemed to be a shadow its self.  
She jerked up. She didnt make a sound but grabbed her knife. Artimis walked slowly to the door she stood there ready but out of sight.  
The door opened slowly and shadow started growling.  
Two men walked into the room guns ready. Artimis oh so quietly walked towards the shorter men. At the same time a knife struck skin and a gun blast fired.


	2. The connection

**AU: hey sorry for the long wait I had to figure out how to use my account. I know it's small and crappy but it will get better! also R and R please I need the advice.**

"What the hell!" Dean jumped back pulling the knife out of his arm. He looked around shocked that the girl was still alive.

Artemis grabbed another knife ready for one of the men to attack. She looked at the taller one who still hadnt brought out his gun. Seeing this made her relax a little and she put the knife away.

"

"Your hunters arent you?" Artemis asked sitting on her bed.

"Yah but how did you know that." The large one said. He reached for his gun.

"No, no, no, no!" Artemis said. jumping back "Shadow told me you would help, You are the the Whinchesters right?" She said.

The small yet clearly older one reached for his gun off the floor. "Who are you, how do you know who we are."

Celestine thought for momment how would hunters understan. She took a deep breath "Shadow is my hellhound. He protects me, and sometimes he tells me things."

The bigger one frowned "I dont get you knew the hell hound was doing these things?"

Celestine nodded and started pacing "Like I said he protects sometimes a little to well." She stopped short "You dont beleive me, you think im some phycho who put a hell hound on leash." She pointed at them "Ill prove you wrong. Shadow appear." Celestine gave out the command and as she did so a dark figure on her bed became visible. "No leash see" She gestured to the bed.

Sam felt sick. This girl this thing where freinds they helped eachother. He looked around the room no way they could fight a hell hound on such short notice.

"I want names." The girl asked.

"And we want answeres." Dean commanded. "Now we might just let you go if you explain whats going on and hand over your little pet there."

Sam thought he was going to pass out something didnt feel right. "Dean do you feel that?" Sam asked leaning against something.

"No, Sammy what's wrong." Dean ran over to exam his brother.

"Something isn't right." Sam said almost passing out. Dean looked over to see the girl having the same symmtons.

"Somethings coming." the girl chocked out. Dean started to panic. What the hell could this thing be and why was he the only one not affected.

"Close your eyes"

Dean recognized that voice. He looked around. Sam had his eyes closed but the girl still seemed confused.

"Close your eyes dammit." Dean said leaping to her and covering her eyes. Why was he coming without his vessle what was the point of this.

"There is you one here with a temptaint." The voice explained. "One who isn't evil just borne the way she is. Will you kill her when she has not intentanlly hurt anyone."

"She may hurt more!" Dean argued eyes still closed. There was a flash of white light and then Dean and Sam opened their eyes. "Cas what was that about."

"Its called a cleansing wave leangth." Cas explained. He stood there in his trench coat and messing blue tie. "This girl isn't evil just looked opon that way."

Dean scouled how could Cas possibly say that. Then Dean caught it that look in his eyes. Cas knew this girl. Cas had a connection to this girl.

"Fine we'll take her." Dean stood up. "What!" Sam said utterly confused. "Shes a killer Dean."

"Just a few hours ago you didn't want to kill her." Dean was pissed. He wanted to get out of the house before any one came home. "We dont have time to argure now lets just go"


	3. Her New Life

**Okay so here I am again saying sorry for another short chapter. I think that sense Artemis is with the Winchesters the fanfic will only be in her point of view. So I have no idea for what's coming next so please suggest things!**

Artemis ended up falling asleep on the way to the motel. For awhile she just stayed up and listened to her music and watched shadow run. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about that man angel thing. She felt some sort of connection to him something she couldn't explain. She realized regrettably that she told those two hunters everything about herself... well all except the fact that she had no memories. She remembered all the way up to age thirteen but past that was blank. She lifted her head up waking up a little more when she felt the movement of the car change.

The old beat down 67' Chevy Impala pulled into an even more beat down motel. Artemis glanced at the sign that read Kinky Boots. She sighed for all she knew the two men could be bringing her hear to model some kinky boots of there own. She shuddered at that thought she had been in foster care her whole life and had been with some nasty people.

"Alright out ya go." Dean said opening her door. She sat and stared at him for a minute befor climbing out. He was attractive, very attractive they walked up to a random door and he unlocked it walking inside.

"So have you been staying here a while." She said commenting on the mess.

"If you don't like it then I can take you back home, back to the house full of bodies that all belong to you." The tall one who she thought was Sam put down a blue bag. She heard something clink, something that sounded allot like a chain.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked worried. The room was small with two beds. And the tacky jungle themed walls gave her a headache.

"The bed." Dean said simply taking a pillow and plopping on the floor still in his clothes.

"Are you sure?" Artemis said reluctantly. She really did want the bed but a grown man she just met shouldn't give it up for her.

"Yah and tomorrow get ready for a long drive." Sam answered for him. "We have a place in Alabama that you can stay at." He said laying down himself.

"But for now go too sleep."

The next morning Artemis woke up to AC/DC blaring. It wasn't all that bad though they where one of her favorite bands. When she opened her eyes she saw Dean running around getting ready and Sam walking through the door with donuts. "Hey look whose up!" He smiled totally opposite of what he was last night.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Umm sixish." Dean replied looking at the alarm clock.

"Why in the world are we up so early!" She cried sitting up straight. The room was relatively cleaner now that both brothers had packed their things.

"Don't be a baby we still have twelve hours to drive today." He laughed eating a doughnut in just three bites.

Artemis groaned and got out of bed reaching for a doughnut sensing if she didn't get one now they'd be gone soon. After finishing it she brushed her teeth threw on her leather jacket and combat boots.

After getting everything packed and ready they headed it out the door. Neither of the brothers talked unless it was complaining, fighting, or in Dean's case asking for food. Artemis liked classic rock but what she didn't like was the same three bands over and over so at about the fourth run she put in headphones. The engine of the car was soothing as she drifted to sleep ignoring the tugging feeling of badness. The last conscious thought she had was why wasn't Shadow following them.


	4. Her New Home

"wakey wakey." Artemis woke up to a way to perky Dean. "We're there." He said smiling. Artemis groaned and grabbed her Pirates of the Caribbean purse that was holding her few belongings. When she out she saw a underground door like a submarine and up on a hill a completely metal building... no scratch that it was iron. Not only that it had barely any windows and the few windows that where there had iron bars over them. A prison, that was the first thing that came to mind. She trusted two men, two hunters and now they where going to torture her for information she didn't know.

"I know what you're thinking." Sam said grabbing some stuff out of the trunk. "It looks bad like a prison or torture chamber." He slammed the Impala's trunk down on it and Dean visibly flinched. "But it's really homy inside I promise." As he was saying that he opened the door to reveal a poorly lit metal grate hall way. "Off we go."

When they got inside the first thing that Artemis noticed was the abundance of books iron and weapons. It opened into a big room with a table that had random red lights glowing on it. A kitchen and bar close by and a man sitting at the said table. "Umm what's that?" He asked referring to her.

"It's whose that and I'm Artemis." She said walking down steps and looking at the building at wonder.

"Okay but what's she doing here?" He asked this time to Dean.

"She's a freind and that's all you need to know." He replied getting a beer out of the fridge.

"No she's not she's got someting coming off of her. Something even worse then a demon and more powerful then a angel." He said standing up nervous.

"Um well she's not completely human if that's what you mean." The taller brother said sitting down.

"Well then what the hell is she!" The man said pointing at her.

"I'm a tamer." Artemis mumbled distracted. "How is Shadow going to stay here there's too much iron." She said getting angry.

"He won't there's a place for him out front." Dean said giving a beer to Sam.

"Wait whose Shadow?" The man said starting to panic.

"My hell hound." She said pressing random buttons. Apparently the different colored ones changed the color of the lighting.

"A hell hound!" He said slamming a weird stone with strange markings down.

"Calm down Kevin it'll stay outside." Dean said walking upstairs. "Kevin since you haven't been driving for hours on end will you show her where she'll stay." He said as he disappeared. Sam started to look through some folders and Kevin sighed.

"I suppose I'll show you around."

Artemis might have felt antsy at first but now she felt right at home. Despite the fancy looking furniture and books the three men had this place looking very casual. I guess it helps that there was paper work empty beer cans and trash everywhere. They started in the library It was a whole room filled with books of loar and mythology. The next was the first room she had seen. Apparently the table showed when supernaturally activity was going on and where. The next room was the living room which had a pretty awesome big screen. They didn't go into any of the other main rooms but Kevin mentioned them on there way to what would be her room.

"Alright here we are." He said and opened a door to a currently plain room with a bed and bedside table and dresser. "I know it's not much but you can personalize."

She nodded and put her bag down. She didn't have anything to personalize with. She didn't even bother changing but hopped into bed. "I'm tired so I think I'm just going to sleep." She said before drifting off.


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Okay so if you didn't know all this is just an introduction there is going to be a major time skip in the next chapter. So like maybe a year from this chapter.**

Artemis woke up to shadows that didn't belong to anything crawling across the walls. She stared and watched them dance her tired ears not acknowledging emergency sirens blarring everywhere. The shadows where clearly some type of ancient demon but they didn't try to hurt her. She knew what they where how old they where and could sense what all they where thinking. She didn't know how or why but she knew she knew. "We are drawn to you." They whispered. "We belong to you."

At that momment Dean barged into her room shooting at the wall though having no affect. "What the hell are you doing!" He screamed over the noise. "The sirens are going off are you trying to get killed." She ignored him and stood up the creechers hissed and whent for Dean.

"No!" She commanded. "You will not harm him"

"And why not" They hissed defiantly "He's just a human, a human with a flavorful past." Artemis started to panic she had no idea what was happening.

"I said no!" She reached for a whip hanging on her wall. The demons hissed and screeched apologies. "You don't want me to get angry then into the dungeon." She commanded.

"Like that's really going to wo-" He got cut off midsentence as the demons hiss and sunk down the floor. "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know" She stuttered confused. "It just felt right."

He shook his head "You seem to be a magnet for the supernatural." He said before walking away. "We need to discuss this situation."

Artemis followed slowly. She didn't know if she was in trouble for that. Maybe she should've killed those things but she didn't know how. Plus they where attacking Dean. She looked at him, for some reason he just felt like family already. Both of the Winchesters. Even the prophet dude Kevin. She didn't want to hurt any of them they where good peolpe she could tell.

When they got in the main room Sam had gun on the table and Kevin was shaking. "What happned?" Sam commanded.

"She stopped them." Dean said sitting down. "But she acted as if they where under her control. So tell me Artemis what did you think you'd work for Crowly earn a little trust and maybe some money and all you had to do was kill the Winchesters." Artemis slunk down in a seat. The mood was getting hostile and fast.

"You summoned them didn't you" Sam accused

"I promise I didn't!" Artemis shouted now fearing for her life.

"She speaks the truth." A fimiliar deep voice said. Cas had appeared right next to Dean making him jump "She is innocent."

Dean scowled "Yah you've said that before."

Sam nodded in agreement. "And now look where it's got us."

Cas shook his head and whispered something in Dean's ear. He nodded and glared at Artemis. "If Cas says you didn't do it then you didn't do it." He said then grabbed something off the shelf. "You said you don't like guns right?" He handed her a compound bow with weird carvings in it. "You can use this since it's got enchantments you shouldn't have any problems with speed."

Artemis looked at it and smiled "Does this mean I can hunt with you?"


End file.
